


i just want to take a bite

by PeachPoppy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Oral Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hosie, Oral Sex, Smut, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachPoppy/pseuds/PeachPoppy
Summary: landon is back after josie spends nearly a year helping hope get over him. hope seems to give josie the cold shoulder while she tries to sort out her relationship with landon, and feeling used, josie confronts her. ( just some angsty gay shit that turns into smth a little fluffier )
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 206





	i just want to take a bite

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this fic includes cheating, if that's not ur thing, don't read it !! ( i was cheated on + it ruined my life for a bit so i know it's not good, i'm not condoning it, please don't come for me !! )
> 
> this fic is set almost a year after 3x05, bc that's all that's out atm !!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ modvrnlove if u like uwu

“When Landon was gone, I was there for you. I was there to pick up the pieces when you fell apart again,” Josie snapped at the auburn-haired girl, tears welling in her doe eyes. It was the first confrontation they had had since Landon had returned and Hope had gone back to basically ignoring her.

“I’m trying to fix things, Josie. I’m trying to love him the way that I want to love him-“ the tribrid’s voice was full of desperation and regret. The panic was so evident in Hope’s voice that Josie choked back a sob.

“And you only want to love him because he’s never died and stayed dead. And you’re too scared of opening yourself up to anything else. The second he came back, you abandoned me because the stakes are higher with me than with him. Admit it!” perhaps Josie had been a little harsh. But if the past year had taught her anything it was that she had to start standing up for herself.

Hope reached her hands out and gave Josie a shove, hard against her bedroom wall. She slammed her palms on either side of the taller girl, eyes glowing with a hint of yellow in retaliation to Josie’s attack, “If you understood what I’ve been through, you’d do the exact same thing, Josette.”

“So you’re admitting it.”

The gold glimmer in Hope’s eyes faded. Her next words were a confirmation, “And you understand why I don’t want to put myself in a situation where I can get hurt again. You have to let me deal with my problems the way I want to deal with them. So stay out of it, Saltzman.”

The way Hope had called her by her last name stung just enough for Josie to place her hands on Hope’s shoulders to spin her around, switching their position. “You do not get to treat me like that. Not after everything we’ve been through,” their faces were mere inches apart, and Josie could feel Hope’s hot breath against her, sparking more irritation, “I care about you too much to let you settle for something you don’t really want just because you’re scared of being hurt when it’s a risk that everyone has to take.”

Hope considered shoving Josie again, but instead, her hands rested on her upper chest, fingers resting against her collar bones. “You care about me,” it was almost as if Hope had forgotten. As if she’d tricked herself into believing Josie didn’t care in order to make it easier to push her away. “And I care about you too much to let you in, just for me to lose you.”

“But why is it that I have to lose you? You push me away time and time again, and every time I feel like I’m losing you. How is that fair?” Hope stood on her toes to press their lips together in a kiss that was soft and unsure. Josie kissed her back softly with open eyes and furrowed brows – confused. “Hope… Landon.”

Hope shook her head and this time placed a hand on the back of Josie’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her once more, a little more urgently than before. Josie kissed her back, moving her hands down to grip Hope’s hips, pulling her forward so that their bodies were pressed against one another, Hope arched slightly off the wall. Josie deepened the kiss, tongue pushing into Hope’s mouth. Hope opened her mouth with a soft gasp, her tongue gently brushing against Josie’s quite delicately.

Josie kissed her again and again, squeezing Hope’s hips harder and instinctively grinding against the shorter girl, which caused Hope to moan into her mouth. Josie pushed her flush against the wall, another little gasp leaving Hope as she hit the wall with a little thud. Hope pulled away for a breath, and Josie immediately attached her lips to the auburn-haired girl's neck, the tribrids hands tangling in Josie’s soft locks.

Hope was almost overwhelmed with the way the adrenaline made her body feel as though little sparks were shooting through her veins. She was gasping desperately for air, whimpering softly as Josie nipped at the skin of her neck. Hope had never kissed a girl before, nor had she ever kissed someone who had ever taken such care with her. She decided it was something men simply didn’t think about. Or maybe it was just a Landon thing.

“Are you sure about this?” Josie whispered awfully close to Hope’s ear. At this point, Josie didn’t have too much sympathy for Landon. Not after he had shattered her heart and ran off to make out with Hope without giving her so much as a hug. But she wanted to be sure that Hope was certain of her decision.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” she replied.

Josie kissed Hope again, grasping the front of her shirt and pulling her away from the wall, leading her to the bed. Hope, in a moment of bravery, nipped at Josie’s bottom lip, which elicited a giggle from the younger girl. “Feisty,” she hummed, pushing Hope down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Hope was unsure of what to do with her hands, and Josie could tell. Josie took the hem of her own shirt and lifted it over her head, revealing the white, silk bralette she was wearing underneath. “You can touch me. You can touch me anywhere you want.”

“I don’t know where to start,” she admitted, reaching up and gently tracing her fingertips over Josie’s abs, the younger girl tensing beneath her touch.

“Well there’s no wrong place to start,” Jo reached down and started to pull Hope’s shirt over her head, the auburn-haired girl arching her back and lifting her shoulders up to help Josie fully remove it. For the first time in her life, Josie felt completely confident – perhaps it was because she knew Hope had never been with anyone other than Landon, and she was certain that she was about to give Hope an entirely new experience. “Can I touch you?”

“Please,” she was dying for it.

“You can tell me to stop at any point-“ Hope shut her up with a heated kiss.

“Josie _please,_ I don’t want you to stop,” before Hope could say any more, Josie kissed her again.

Josie trailed her fingertips over Hope’s collarbones and down, over her chest, massaging her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Josie caught Hope’s lower lip between her teeth and tugged gently as she sat back up, motioning with her finger for hope to follow. As Hope’s chest was near flush with her own, Josie unclasped her bra and slid it down her shoulders, tossing it onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. “Holy shit,” Josie muttered as she pushed Hope down again, leaving no time before she kissed a line from Hope’s neck, down to her chest, gently biting the soft, pillowy flesh just above her nipple. Hope’s brows furrowed, and a small moan left her open mouth as Josie wrapped her lips around her nipple.

Josie spent several moments teasing her with her tongue as her hand gently massaged the other breast, before switching and suckling at the other. She pulled away with a _pop,_ and blew cold air against Hope’s wet skin, hardening her nipple further. She whimpered with protest, “Cold.” Josie giggled, sliding down Hope’s body a little further so that she could kiss down her body, over her ribs, over her navel, further and further down until she needed to slide off the end of the bed, onto her knees. She grasped Hope’s hips and dragged her down the bed, “Can I take it off?” Josie asked, running her hands up Hope’s thighs. Hope nodded quickly. She took her time unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down Hope’s legs.

“Josie,” Hope protested.

“Shh,” Josie gripped her thighs harshly, digging her nails in ever so slightly as she kissed her way up the calf of her leg, to her thigh, “I’ll tell you a secret. I’ve been told I’m _very_ good at this.”

“I have nothing to compare it to.”

Josie’s eyes widened, “What do you mean you have nothing to compare it to? Didn’t you and Landon have sex?”

“Can we please not talk about that I don’t want to ruin the moment-“

“Okay okay, but all I’m going to say is he missed out.”

“ _He_ missed out?”

“Yeah, this is my favorite part,” she said honestly, placing several more wet kisses further up the auburn-haired girl’s thigh. Very carefully, she spread Hope’s legs open, and already she could see that Hope’s underwear was damp with arousal. “Besides, if he didn’t even go down on you, I seriously doubt he was going to be that good at it anyway.”

Before Hope could respond, Josie bit into the soft flesh of her thigh, sucking hard enough for a bruise to start forming almost instantly, which caused Hope to flinch – but the guttural moan that left Hope as she threw her head back was a good sign in Josie’s eyes. She licked the spot affectionately before moving up just that little bit further. She pressed a soft kiss at the top of her pubic bone over her underwear, and Josie could feel Hope shift beneath her, desperate for friction. She kissed lower and lower until her lips met with the wetness of her underwear. Hope reacted with a small buck of her hips, which made Josie laugh.

Josie sat up for a moment and removed her own bra, exposing her perky breasts for Hope to see. Hope immediately attempted to sit up, but Josie pushed her down again. “No, not yet. No touching until I’m done,” Josie teased, tugging on the waistband of Hope’s underwear, pulling them down her legs. “Do you like them?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Hope replied, bewildered. She wanted nothing more than for Josie to climb back on top of her so that she could give her the same attention she’d received just moments ago, but the cool air hitting her slick heat had reminded her of other things.

“Are you ready?” Hope nodded her head, swallowing hard.

The first contact was heavenly for both of them. Hope shivered desperately and Josie moaned into the movement as the salty-sweet taste of Hope coated her tongue. Her tongue made it’s way up and down her slit, and as she reached the top again, she carefully circled her clit. Josie felt Hope’s thigh twitch as her tongue brushed against the more sensitive side, so she was a little more careful. Hope was desperately grasping at the sheets, unsure of what to do with her hands – so Josie reached a hand up and grasped one of Hope’s, squeezing reassuringly.

“So good,” Hope whined, struggling to keep her eyes on Josie, as she instinctively wanted to throw her head back. She had truly never felt anything so amazing, not even when she’d touched herself. Truthfully, Hope wasn’t even sure if she’d ever really had an orgasm. When she touched herself she understood the buildup, and it felt good, but she had never truly experienced anything as explosive as everyone else described it. Josie knew exactly what she was doing, and Hope could tell. She was careful and slow, but when she wanted to push Hope further she would move a little faster, or spend a little more time with her tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves, occasionally sucking it into her mouth, too. “Josie… oh god…” Hope squeezed Josie’s hand hard as she struggled to keep her breathing in control.

“Are you close?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh _baby_ ,” Josie said with a smile, pressing soft kisses against her inner thighs before moving her mouth back to Hope’s clit. With her free hand, she lined a finger up with her dripping wet entrance, slowly sliding a slender digit inside. Hope was whimpering pathetically, her grip on Josie’s other hand so tight it was nearly painful. She slipped another finger inside and immediately started a steady rhythm. It didn’t take her very long to find the right spot, which was evident by the way Hope’s walls clenched around her fingers. “Good girl, just breathe.”

Hope could feel the pressure building up inside her, the pleasure becoming almost overwhelming as Josie’s mouth worked on her clit and her long, slender fingers worked on her g-spot, hitting her hard from the inside.

“Cum for me, Hope,” Josie whispered, moving her fingers faster and harder, “Close your eyes and let go.”

Hope tilted her head back, breathing deep and heavy as Josie pleasured her. The pressure was simply too much for her to bear and it exploded. Josie was incredibly pleased with herself as Hope clenched around her fingers, her body shook, her thighs tensed and squeezed her, and Hope let out an animalistic moan that she had no control over. Jo slowed the pace with her fingers and started to soften the pressure on her clit, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Josie pressed one last kiss to Hope’s sensitive, swollen clit before climbing up onto the bed, hovering over her. Breathless, Hope leaned up to kiss her, deep and slow. Josie carefully took her hand to Hope’s mouth, pushing the two digits inside so that she could taste herself. She carefully maneuvered her tongue around her fingers and sucked them into her hot mouth. “You have no business looking so good doing that,” Josie muttered before pulling her hand away and kissing her again.

“Don’t let go of me,” Hope whispered. Josie settled down beside her, wrapping an arm around Hope and pulling her close against her chest. Hope relished the feeling of her bare skin touching Josie’s, the warmth bringing her the utmost comfort. “Don’t let go.”

“I won’t,” Josie brushed stray auburn hair from Hope’s sweat-covered face, chuckling at her love-drunk expression and tired eyes. “Why else do you think I stayed by your side after all this time?”

“No-one ever made me feel like that,” Hope’s face was flushed with embarrassment, but she nuzzled against Josie’s collarbone, “I honestly think I’m in love with you.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself. We can talk about that later. After you sort things out with Landon.”

“Got it…”

“Oh and one more thing.”

“Mhm?”

“Not a _word_ about this to my sister.”


End file.
